There Will Be Love
by TofuGirl
Summary: It's Tony & Carmela's wedding day. Who is the one person who could ruin it?


Disclaimer: "The Sopranos" and its characters belong to HBO, David Chase, and Brad Grey Television ****

Disclaimer: "The Sopranos" and its characters belong to HBO, David Chase, and Brad Grey Television. No infringement is intended. This story, "There Will Be Love" is mine.

Rating: PG-13

"There Will Be Love"

By TofuGirl

Janice knocked on the dressing room door, "Carmela? Are you dressed yet?"

"Come in, Janice," Carmela answered nervously. "I'm all set, but I can't get this damn, I mean darn last button."

"Here, let me," Janice offered as she spun Carmela around.

"Can you believe I just swore in the Lord's house, Janice? What's wrong with me today?" Carmela bent down to check her make-up for the thousandth time.

"Well, you're nervous, Carm. Besides, I wouldn't exactly call the bride's dressing room 'the Lord's house,'" Janice soothed.

"I guess you're right. Ugh--I gotta calm down. I'm breakin' out like a teenager--these nerves. I bet you don't see Tony like thisnerves of steel, that one." Carmela walked over to the table and opened a large white box containing the final piece to her ensemble of beauty, the veil. 

"Well, you never know--Tony's been known to get nervous too, once or twice," Janice reasoned. "Ooh, that veil is so pretty, Carmela. You made a great choice."

"Yeah? Thank you, Janice." Carmela walked over to Janice, took a deep breath, and took Janice's hands into her own. "Janice, I just want to thank you for all your help with all the wedding plans. I'm so glad I'm inheriting you as a sister-in-law. And I hope we can be good friends. Thank you." Carmela began to cry, and her mascara started to run. "Ugh--look at me. I'm a mess."

"Naw, you're fine. Here, let me." Janice dabbed at Carmela's eyes with a tissue. "Look, Carm, you're marrying my little brother. You're one of the family now, so none of this sister-_in_-_law_ shit. I'm your sister now, and so is Barb."

"Aw, Janice, thank you. Unfortunately, Barbara isn't as approving and accepting as you are," Carmela said, as she sank down to the sofa.

"No, Carm, you're wrong. She just doesn't want you to have to deal with Ma like we do." Janice joined Carmela on the sofa. "You haven't been around Ma a lot. You don't know how she really is," Janice warned seriously.

"Well, Janice," Carmela reasoned, I admit your mother ishow do I put this?less than pleasant sometimes, but I'm sure that will change now that we're getting married."

"Ahem," Janice coughed, slightly laughing, "Carm, Ma is worse than that. And I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but it won't be getting any better. Don't say I didn't warn you, okay? Now," Janice stood up, "let's have a look at you."

Carmela stood up and smoothed out her dress. She was a vision. Her dress cost a fortune, but it was worth every penny. It was a delicate shade of eggshell--not quite white, but not exactly ivory either. The sleeves were long and lace, accentuating Carmela's attractive, tan arms. The dress had an empire waist, which made Carmela's supple breasts seem even more luscious. The train was so long that it was sectional, held together with a hundred tiny snaps, stretching out for what appeared to be miles. The veil was tasteful, not ostentatious like so much of Carmela's daily wardrobe. It was a simple headband, with tiny white satin roses sewn upon it. The crinoline of the veil was pure snow white, and draped down over Carmela's bare, smooth back. Yes, she was the vision of a true virgin bride. Thanks to Frankie Santucci in the tenth grade, however, the bride wasn't a virgin, but the vision of one, nonetheless. 

"Oh, Carmela. You look just beautiful. You're the most radiant bride I've ever seen. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Janice," Carmela mumbled as she hugged Janice. "Oh, shit, I'm gonna cry again."

"Oh no you don't," Hugh DeAngelis, Carmela's father, said, as he snuck quietly into the bridal dressing room. "You almost ready, Sweetie? I think Tony's getting antsy. And your mother's climbing the walls, waiting out there with Livia," he joked. 

"Oh, I'll go take care of Ma," Janice offered, "I'll see you out there, Carm." Janice kissed Carmela on the cheek, and as Janice left the room to go tend to her mother, Carmela checked her make-up one last time.

"Well, Honey, this is it," her father said. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

"Jesus, Dad" Carmela sighed angrily, "how many times do I have to"

"Honey, I had to try. Your mother made me. We just worry about you, that's all. This life, thisbusiness, is this really the life you want for yourself? For your children?"  


"Dad," Carmela objected, "I'm not marrying 'this life.' I'm marrying Tony, the man I love. That's all. I don't want to hear another word about it. Now let's go." With that, Hugh and his lovely daughter headed towards the church foyer to meet her extensively large wedding party.

"Oh, my gorgeous daughter," Mary DeAngelis was standing in the foyer, a shadow cast on her face by her enormously gaudy hat. It was obvious that she'd been crying, but her face did not look like it had shed tears of joy for her daughter. No, her face had a hidden anger written upon it. Carmela looked around, searching for the one person that alone held the power to ruin this day--Livia Soprano, who would be her mother-in-law in a matter of minutes. There Livia stood, tragically dressed in a plain black dress, the light blue gown Tony had bought for her still hanging in her bedroom closet. There she stood, handkerchief in her aging hand, a smug smile breaking out on her lips as soon as Carmela came into her view.

"Well, look at you," Livia uttered coyly.

"Do you like the dress, Mrs. Soprano?" Carmela ventured carefully.

"Oh, it's just lovely, Dear," Livia answered, as her eyes went up and down Carmela's dress. "Just one question, though--what on earth possessed you to wear white?" Livia started to chuckle as she went on, "I meanwhite is for purity, white is for _virgins, _and it's no secret you were running around with that Santucci boyhehe, you're probably still running around with him, behind my poor Anthony's back." Carmela put her foot down and tried to put a stop to this, but Livia wouldn't let her fit a word in edgewise. "When I think of all the beautiful young girls my Anthony could've married, out of all those good girls he chooses _you_, I could just die." Livia came closer to Carmela and spoke quietly into her ear, "I know you. You're just a cheap tramp in an expensive dress. Anthony doesn't love you. He's probably marrying you to spite me, to shame my husband's good name." 

Unwilling to subject herself to any more of Livia's abuse, Carmela said quietly, "Excuse me, Mrs. Soprano, but I don't think," she turned to walk away, but Livia spun her around.

"No, Dearie, let me tell you what I think. I think Anthony will get bored with you within a month. I think he'll be with another woman so fast, your head will spin."

Carmela was so aghast by this, all she could do was stand there and gape. Mary stepped right in, after hearing Livia's bold prophecy, "Come on, Carmela, it's almost time. The processional has started." Mary looked sternly at Livia, but remained stoically silent.

Carmela walked away from Livia, in a daze, unsure what to say. "I can't believe she just said that to me. Did you hear her?"

"Yes, Dear. Don't pay any attention to her. Now there's not much time left. Let me fix your veil." Mary made the last-minute touches as Livia walked down the long aisle with the processional. "My daughter, beautiful daughter. Go make us proud."

"I will, Mom," Carmela answered, trying her hardest not to cry again.

As Mary left to walk down the aisle, Hugh came up behind Carmela and whispered into her left ear, "You ready, Sweetie? It's almost showtime."  


"I don't know if I'm ready, Dad. Am I doing the right thing?" Carmela asked nervously.

Hugh led his exquisite bride daughter near the front door of the church. "Carmela, you know that your mother and I have had" Hugh stumbled, "Well, let's just say we've had reservations about you marrying into the Soprano family. Now, I don't know what the future holds for you, but I'll tell you what I do know. I know that I've never seen you as happy as you are when you're with Tony. I know he loves you, and I know the two of you belong together. If you stay committed to each other, I know you'll be happy." Hugh took a step back as he took in the sight of the magnificent bride standing before him. "My little girl," he sighed, "don't be nervous. Love is all you need. And if you look down the aisle at that man waiting for you, you'll see it in his eyes--you'll see how much he loves you." The pipe organ began the bridal march, and Hugh cleared his throat as he straightened his bow tie. "Now, let's goyour husband is waiting for you."

Hugh's pep talk was just what Carmela needed. She gained back her confidence, and as the doors opened and she saw Tony waiting there for her, she realized her father was rightTony did love herit was written all over his face. And at that moment she knew she was doing the right thing. Her life may not always be full of happiness, but one thing was for sureit would be full of love.


End file.
